Langit Putih
by Kueii
Summary: Σ: Mereka bermimpi, bermimpi, dan terus bermimpi. Tetapi pada akhirnya, mereka benar-benar berhenti bermimpi. (Translated fic. Warn Inside. A gift for rikasa or rivamika fans) .: Mikasa / Rivaille :.


**Input dari Kei:**  
Saya cuma ingin membagi sedikit kebahagian untuk penggemar Rikasa (rivaille / mikasa) dengan mentranslate salah satu fic-nya yg berkualitas. Ini juga sebagai reminder untuk fic White Sky yang sudah dihapus keberadaannya oleh pemiliknya sendiri.

Mohon maaf apabila ada kesalahan dari segi alih bahasa maupun pemahamannya. Tentunya karena saya masih belajar dan ingin membuat fic translasi ini lebih mudah dipahami sehingga ada beberapa bagian yg agak diubah/berbeda.

Thanks to darkestlight33 who made such a beautiful fic like this and allowed me to translate it too.

* * *

**Disclaimer**  
Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime  
Langit Putih **translated by **Kueii from **White Sky © darkestlight33  
**Cover Pict isn't mine

**Warn**  
AU. Lack of dialogue. Hazy timing points. Standard warning applied.

For god sake, **this fic isn't mine**. I just try to translate it with all of my lack english ability orz.

Σ: Mereka bermimpi, bermimpi, dan terus bermimpi. Tetapi pada akhirnya, mereka benar-benar berhenti bermimpi. (Translated fic. Warn Inside. A gift for rikasa or rivamika fans) .: Mikasa / Rivaille :.

**Enjoy \(****｡･****ω****･｡****)****ﾉ**

* * *

_"I don't know how it is you are so familiar to me―or why it feels less like i am getting to know you and more as i thought, i am remembering who you're. How every smile, every whisper brings me closer to the impossible conclusion that i have known you before, i had love you before―in another time, in different place―some other existence."_ ―Langleav, Soul Mates.

* * *

Pertamakalinya Mikasa Ackerman bertemu _Sir_ Rivaille secara resmi, yaitu di acara pernikahannya―tidak, sebenarnya di acara pernikahan mereka berdua. Pada saat itu Mikasa berjalan menunduk di belakang seorang pendeta sambil menatap lantai marmer dingin gereja. Lantai itu seolah-olah menertawakan dirinya karena berusaha menyembunyikan kristal-kristal bening yang menggenang di kelopak matanya.  
Ia juga meremas renda gaun pengantinnya―menyalurkan emosi serta sesak yang memenuhi dadanya.

Padahal Mikasa telah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak melawan keputusan keluarga Jeager, ketika mereka secara sepihak memilihkannya seorang suami. Karena, gadis bersurai hitam legam ini akan melakukan apapun demi mereka. Perlu diingat. Apapun.

Sebab sewaktu ia berumur sembilan tahun, Eren dan Grisha Jaeger berhasil menyelamatkannya dari tangan sekelompok penculik, yang kala itu membunuh kedua orang tuanya dan mencoba menculiknya. Untung saja Eren dan Grisha datang tepat pada waktunya, sebelum Mikasa digiring ke tempat penjualan budak atau bahkan pelacuran. Otomatis dirinya menjadi yatim piatu saat itu juga. Lalu, ia dibawa ke kediaman Jaeger untuk tinggal bersama dan bertemu Carla Jaeger―sosok hangat yang membesarkannya seperti seorang ibu. Sungguh ia tidak tahu cara membalas seluruh kebaikan keluarga Jaeger. Jadi, ia hanya bisa menyetujui pertunangan yang mereka harapkan, yang kemudian berlanjut langsung pada jenjang pernikahan.

Bagaimanapun, Mikasa belum memiliki keinginan untuk menikah apalagi di usia muda. Terlalu banyak hal yang harus rela ia tinggalkan. Seperti nama keluarganya―Ackerman―dan suatu hal yang membuatnya nyaman, yang beberapa waktu lalu baru ia temukan. Sesuatu seperti pelatihan militer.

Sayangnya untuk seorang gadis seperti Mikasa, mengikuti kegiatan yang berhubungan dengan tentara, pelatihan militer, dan tetekbengek sebangsanya dianggap tabu pada zaman itu. Tetapi pelatihan militer malah berakhir menjadi tempat pelariannya. Selama kurang lebih dua tahun lalu, Mikasa menyamar menjadi laki-laki demi bisa memasuki pelatihan militer. Mikasa mengubah nama, gaya rambut, serta mencoba untuk selalu membuat suaranya terdengar berat seperti seorang pria.

_Ia sungguh berani mengambil risiko._

Ah, sebab lainnya ia mengikuti pelatihan militer di Trost adalah, karena ia ingin menjaga Eren―saudara angkatnya yang tersayang. Tetapi Eren malah memilih mengikuti pelatihan militer di Shiganshina. Jadi Mikasa hanya bisa menjaganya dengan mendo'akan keselamatannya dari jauh.

Ketika gadis bersurai hitam legam ini berada di pelatihan militer, orang tua angkatnya mengira ia sedang melakukan perjalanan jauh keluar kota Shiganshina untuk ekspedisi personal. Mikasa sesekali berkunjung ke rumah orang tua angkatnya untuk melepas rindu, saat libur panjang. Sayangnya terakhir kali Mikasa berkunjung, ia mendapati dirinya akan ditunangkan. Dengan terpaksa, ia harus keluar dari pelatihan tanpa memberikan kabar atau sekedar berpamitan pada pelatih maupun teman seangkatannya.

.

.

Mikasa sebenarnya tidak terlalu memikirkan bagaimana kehidupannya kelak, karena ia selalu menyibukkan diri menjaga Eren seperti seorang pengasuh. Salahkan saja sifat _overprotective_-nya. Bagi gadis itu, menjaga Eren adalah prioritas utama.

Mikasa akan merelakan Eren hidup mandiri jika saudara angkatnya itu menikah atau meneruskan pekerjaan Grisha sebagai dokter, bukan menjalani hidup sebagai tentara yang penuh resiko. Tetapi sebelum itu terealisasi, Mikasa malah menikah duluan―mendahului Eren dan terpaksa melepas pekerjaan pengasuhnya. Perlu diketahui bahwa, Eren cukup bersyukur mendengar kabar pernikahan Mikasa. Jadi ia bisa lepas dari sikap _overprotective_ milik Mikasa.

Ah iya, alasan keluarga angkatnya setuju untuk menikahkan Mikasa dengan _Sir_ Rivaille―pria berambut gelap, bermata obsidian―karena ia seorang ksatria terbaik yang berada di bawah komando _Sir_ Irvin Smith, yang merupakan teman lama keluarga Jaeger. Irvin Smith, pria paruh baya berambut pirang ini adalah komandan pasukan elit bagian pertahanan dan keamanan di Trost.

Tentu sosok ksatria terbaik seperti _Sir_ Rivaille, dikagumi banyak masyarakat. Baik itu dari kehebatannya, pengabdiannya, bahkan kecintaannya terhadap kebersihan. Jadi, menikahinya adalah sebuah kebanggaan tersendiri―atau ini hanyalah animo dari sebagian masyarakat, saat berita pertunangan mereka tersebar.

.

.

Suatu keajaiban, _The Great Sir_ Rivaille menyetujui pertunangan yang diajukan oleh _Sir_ Irvin. Pria bermanik obsidian ini bahkan bersedia menikahinya. Hal itu menjadi sebuah tanda tanya besar di dalam hati gadis bersurai hitam legam ini.

Padahal Mikasa tahu, masyarakat telah menyebarkan rumor tidak sedap tentangnya sebelum pesta pernikahan digelar. Eren adalah orang pertama di dekatnya yang tahu akan rumor tersebut. Untungnya saat resepsi berlangsung, tidak ada seorang pun yang membahas rumor itu termasuk _Sir_ Rivaille.

Mikasa menduga orang-orang yang tidak menyukainya sengaja membuat cerita fiktif dari tragedi penculikannya. Seperti; Eren membunuh dua orang pria penculik itu dan Mikasa membunuh seorang sisanya―atau keperawanan Mikasa telah diambil oleh ketiga penculik itu. Padahal hal-hal di atas sama sekali tidak terjadi.

Gadis bermanik keabuan ini menghela nafas. Mereka―masyarakat bodoh―sungguh tau cara menaburi luka dengan garam. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa orang-orang seperti itu dapat membuat dongeng palsu dengan mudahnya, kemudian mereka ceritakan kembali dengan manis pada setiap pasang kuping yang mendengar.

(Mikasa tahu bahwa bayang-bayang kelam dunia selalu mengawasi dan mentertawakannya.)

.

.

Sejauh ini _Sir_ Rivaille tidak melakukan banyak kontak fisik dengannya di pesta pernikahan kecuali memang diperlukan, atau _Sir_ Irvin Smith menyuruh―tepatnya memaksa―mereka berdekatan sampai-sampai mereka harus saling mengapit lengan, saat menyambut tamu-tamu _Sir_ Irvin. Resepsi pernikahan mereka digelar di Trost, sialnya _Sir_ Irvin mengundang hampir seluruh penduduk kota tersebut.

Menjelang malam, mereka―Mikasa dan _Sir_ Rivaille―kembali duduk di kursi pelaminan setelah lelah menyabut para tamu yang datang. _Sir_ Irvin memang sengaja memperkenalkan mereka pada seluruh tamu, dan Mikasa memaksakan diri untuk bersikap ramah kepada mereka yang datang (kebanyakan orang yang tidak Mikasa kenal) hingga pesta pernikahan hampir berakhir. Gadis itu tentu punya tata krama. Dia tidak ingin membuat malu _Sir_ Irvin di depan tamu-tamunya.

.

.

Manik keabuannya bergulir resah kala pesta pernikahannya hampir berakhir. Mikasa tidak ingin keluarga angkatnya pulang duluan, meninggalkannya dengan sosok suami yang baru saja ia kenal. Ia masih sedikit takut. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Karena, setelah pesta pernikahan yang gemerlapan ini selesai, Mikasa resmi menjadi _Lady_ Rivaille. Istri dari _Lord_ Rivaille, seorang ksatria terbaik di negara monarki ini.

Tanpa disadari saat tirai malam perlahan turun, setengah dari tamu-tamu pria terdeteksi telah mabuk. Mikasa pun tidak bodoh untuk mengetahui alasan _Sir_ Rivaille mengajaknya pulang ke rumah pondoknya―ralat, rumah pondok mereka. Kelihatan sekali pria besurai gelap itu jenuh dengan alkohol dan hiruk pikuk pesta. Sekilas, Mikasa dapat melihat dari ekor matanya, _Sir_ Rivaille memberikan pandangan tidak suka dan mendecih samar yang dialamatkan pada pria-pria yang mabuk. Seakan-akan para pria itu adalah kuman yang bertebaran yang harus segera dibersihkan.

.

.

Entah kenapa, gadis bersurai hitam legam itu malah mengingat kembali perkataan ibu angkatnya, _Ini sudah menjadi kewajiban setiap istri untuk memenuhi hasrat suaminya. Jangan sampai wanita-wanita jalang di luar sana menggantikanmu untuk melakukannya._ Tentu saja Mikasa tahu dan ia jengah akan petuah tersebut.

Walaupun Mikasa mendapat titel baru sebagai _Lady_ Rivaille, ia tak bisa begitu saja melayani suami yang baru ia kenal. Ia sebenarnya sempat bertemu beberapa kali dengan _Sir_ Rivaille di pelatihan militer. Mikasa waktu itu dilatih oleh Keith Shardis yang tidak langsung adalah bawahan jauh dari _Sir_ Rivaille.

Walaupun Mikasa pernah bertemu, tapi ia hampir tidak pernah berbicara pada _Sir_ Rivaille. Ia hanya melihat pria itu dari jauh, saat _Sir_ Rivaille mencoba menyebrangi kubangan lumpur tebal saat mengawasi para kadet merayap di tanah berlumpur, pada hari hujan. Atau, saat _Sir_ Rivaille sedang melakukan _sparring_ dengan seorang kadet.

Lain lagi saat di depan tenda―di mana terdapat api yang menari-nari di atas kayu bakar dengan kaku, ikut mendengar cerita yang disampaikan para kadet pria di sekeliling Mikasa tentang kehebatan _Sir_ Rivaille. Demi bintang yang sinarnya meredup malam itu, gadis bermanik keabuan ini menyimpan kagum pada kehebatan pria mungil bermata obsidian tersebut.

_Sir_ Rivaille merupakan keturunan asing, sama seperti Mikasa karena tidak benar-benar lahir di wilayah negara monarki ini. Omong-omong, pria itu bisa menaikan jabatannya dengan cepat. Salah satu caranya ialah, dengan membuktikan kemampuan dan kehebatannya di hadapan para petinggi militer. _Sir_ Rivaille pun akhirnya diangkat menjadi ksatria saat umurnya terbilang muda. Dulu, pria ini merupakan sosok panutan Mikasa.

Sekarang, Mikasa malah tidak menyukainya.

_Eh?_

Oh ayolah buang embel-embel _Sir_ di sini, karena Rivaille telah menghacurkan impian kecil Mikasa yang ingin menjadi seorang ksatria hebat seperti Rivaille. Bagaimana bisa? Tentu saja karena Rivaille telah menikahinya dan menjadi suaminya yang sah. Tetapi bisa jadi impian itu dari dulu memang tak dapat Mikasa gapai, karena dirinya adalah seorang perempuan. Seorang perempuan yang kelak memiliki dan mengurusi sebuah keluarga.

.

.

Kadang kala Mikasa berpikir, _bagaimana kalau ada seseorang yang menaruh dendam padanya dan menyelidiki identitasnya, saat ia berada di pelatihan militer? _Kalau memikirkan itu, ia jadi teringat akan sebuah insiden. Insiden kafetaria―ia sendiri yang menamainya. Di mana gadis bersurai hitam legam itu sempat berinteraksi dengan Rivaille. Hanya saja di tempat dan  
waktu yang salah.

Ketika insiden itu terjadi, Mikasa sedang berjalan sambil membawa semangkuk sup yang uapnya masih mengepul, dan ia tidak sengaja menumpahkannya pada pangkuan Rivaille yang sedang duduk di salah satu bangku kafetaria. Mungkin sensasi panas menyengat menggerogoti sekitar pahanya. Sungguh tuhan, Mikasa tidak sengaja!

Semua orang yang melihat mereka, berhenti sejenak dari kegiatannya. Tak ingin melewatkan tontonan langka ini. Seketika, terdengar suara-suara bisikan yang berputar di sekitarnya.

Mikasa merasa manik obsidian Rivaille mengamati dirinya dengan seksama dari ujung rambut sampai ke ujung kaki. Seperti seekor elang yang siap mencengkram mangsanya tanpa ragu. Sial.

Tiba-tiba paranoid menyergap pikirannya. Ia takut identitasnya ketahuan dan usahanya selama dua tahun kurang ini sia-sia. Belum lagi ia tidak bisa membayangkan hukuman apa yang akan ia terima karena, melanggar peraturan adat tentang 'perempuan tidak diperbolehkan untuk mengikuti kegiatan militer dan semacamnya'.

Rivaille pun berdiri menatap manik keabuan Mikasa. Keberadaan pria itu lebih mengintimidasi ketika ia berdiri, dan tatapan obsidiannya tidak lepas dari manik keabuan Mikasa. Semua orang bahkan berhenti berbisik dan memberi kesempatan pada hening untuk menyelinap. Anehnya, pria itu malah berbalik lalu beranjak pergi menuju pintu keluar, tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun pada Mikasa.

Gadis itu hanya mematung di tempat. Terdiam, mencoba memutar ulang peristiwa yang baru saja terjadi di dalam otaknya. Sampai sorak-sorai yang menggema di kafetaria menyadarkannya. Sorak-sorai itu berasal dari orang-orang yang bersyukur karena Mikasa dapat selamat dari hukuman Rivaille yang terkenal sadis di kalangan para kadet.

.

.

Gadis bersurai hitam legam ini berjalan mengekor di belakang Rivaille menuju rumah pondok mereka dalam diam. Pikiran-pikiran aneh mulai bersliweran seperti udara bebas di dalam kepalanya. Salah satu pikiran anehnya yaitu, bagaimana cara membunuh Rivaille sekarang. Konyol memang. Mungkin keesokan hari bila Rivaille terbunuh di tangannya, maka akan terdengar berita seperti, _ksatria terbaik negeri ini tewas terbunuh di malam pernikahannya._ Gadis bermata keabuan ini tertawa kecil dalam hati. Sayangnya tak semudah itu membunuh Rivaille.

Walau pria berambut kehitaman di depannya ini, memiliki tinggi di bawah rata-rata para petinggi militer. Tetapi tingkat intelejensi dan kehebatan Rivaille dalam bertarung itu, lebih tinggi dari rata-rata manusia pada umumnya. Ia sungguh kuat.

Mikasa pikir, tidaklah mudah bagi suaminya untuk mendapatkan gelar _Ksatria Terbaik_. Bukan sebuah julukan yang begitu saja para kadet berikan, atau sekedar orang-orang katakan. Ia dapatkan gelar itu karena, semua orang di negeri monarki―terutama masyarakat Trost―mengakui kehebatan suaminya.

Gadis bersurai hitam legam itu mengaku bahwa di pelatihan dulu, ia merupakan petarung tangan kosong terbaik di antara teman seangkatannya. Ia sempat melihat Reiner Braun―salah satu teman seangkatannya―melakukan _sparring_ dengan Rivaille. Tentu saja Reiner mendapatkan _kenang-kenangan_ luka lebam yang tersebar di sekitar tubuhnya. Mikasa dapat mendengar Reiner meringis, saat ia memegang lengannya dan memapah pria tinggi besar itu ke tenda para kadet.

Jadi menyerang pria mungil di hadapannya secara tiba-tiba, apalagi dengan tangan kosong sungguh tidak memungkinkan.

(Mikasa terlalu larut dalam imajinasinya.)

.

.

Mungkin untuk mengusir hening yang membungkam mereka berdua, Mikasa bisa membicarakan apa yang dipikirkannya tadi. Ah tidak, tidak mungkin. Itu sungguh memalukan. Lagipula Mikasa tidak bisa seperti itu―memulai percakapan dengan orang yang baru ia kenal.

Fakta unik. Mikasa tidak dapat berbicara panjang lebar lebih dari tiga untai kalimat kepada orang lain. Kecuali bila topiknya seputar kebiasaan bodoh seorang Eren, atau tentang senjata dan bagaimana cara menggunakannya.

Gadis bersurai hitam legam itu kemudian menghela nafas dan berhenti berjalan sejenak. Ia kembali teringat akan statusnya sebagai istri sah Rivaille. Tapi apa mau dikata? Ia tak bisa merengek begitu saja pada tuhan untuk mengganti benang takdir yang membelit dirinya. Ia harus kuat dalam menempuh hidup ini. Setidaknya gadis itu sudah akrab dengan rasa sakit―fisik ataupun mental, dan Lima belas tahun bukanlah umur yang buruk untuk menikah.

Toh Carla pernah bercerita tentang gadis tetangga yang dinikahi seorang pandai besi, saat umur gadis itu duabelas tahun. Mikasa ingat, dulu gadis itu sangat ceria dan sungguh cerewet. Tetapi terakhir kali Mikasa bertemu dengannya, dia telah memiliki dua balita kembar yang menggenggam kedua telapak tangannya dan seorang bayi di selendang gendongan khusus, yang ia selempangkan ke depan perutnya. Tak lupa, kantung mata permanen menghiasi wajah lelahnya. Ah, apakah wujud Mikasa akan bertransformasi sepertinya juga nantinya?

Sejujurnya gadis bermanik keabuan ini tidak terlalu peduli tentang itu bahkan, tentang keperawanannya. Berhubung mereka sudah resmi menikah.

Mikasa kemudian teringat ucapan ibu kandungnya saat ibunya masih bisa membelai surai miliknya dengan lembut, _Jika Mikasa ingin menikah, maka kau harus menikahi orang yang benar-benar kau cintai._ Mikasa kecil hanya mengangguk dengan maniknya yang berbinar seolah berkata, _Percayakan saja padaku, aku pasti akan melakukannya._

Seminggu kemudian, dunianya serasa dijungkir balikan. Berputar tak terkendali tak seperti yang gadis kecil itu kehendaki. Dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, ia melihat nadi leher ibunya disayat dan perut ayahnya ditusuk sebuah pisau kecil oleh penculik-penculik biadab itu. Mereka―orang tua Mikasa, beristirahat dengan tenang dalam pusara tanah. Meninggalkan sosok rapuh gadis kecil, yang berusaha untuk berdiri tegak di atas tanah sendirian.

Setelah kejadian itu, gadis bersurai hitam legam ini membuang semua impian umum yang dimiliki gadis seusianya, bahkan sikapnya pun berubah drastis. Dia menolak dimanjakan oleh impian-impian manis dunia. Persetan dengan menikahi orang yang dia cintai.

Tetapi Mikasa sungguh hipokrit. Di dalam hati kecilnya, ia tidak ingin menikah dengan orang yang sama sekali tidak ia cintai. _Psst_―ia pun tidak ingin membuang seluruh impian masa kecilnya begitu saja. Ia cukup membuang sebagian saja.

.

.

Mikasa mengangkat gaun pernikahannya sedikit, dalam empat puluh menit terakhir di sisa perjalanan mereka. Karena, lumpur dan air hujan yang menggenang di jalan mengotori ujung serta sekitar bagian bawah gaunnya. Musim hujan di Trost sungguh tidak menyenangkan buatnya.

Kemudian gadis bersurai hitam legam itu berpikir sejenak. Ia baru sadar, kenapa mereka berjalan sejauh ini? Bukankah seorang ksatria pasti memiliki seekor kuda, lantas mana kudanya? Atau ia mungkin memiliki kendaraan lainnya?

Ah tapi apa peduli Mikasa. Apa karena Mikasa harus mengangkat gaunnya sepanjang jalan di hari pernikahannya, jadi ia bisa merengek meminta sesuatu untuk mengatarnya pulang begitu? Tapi untungnya ia bukan tipe gadis manja yang mengeluhkan hal apapun yang tidak ia sukai. Jadi, lupakan saja kendaraan. Toh gaunnya pun sudah terlanjur kotor.

.

.

Akhirnya mereka tiba di sebuah rumah pondok, hampir di perbatasan kota Trost. Rumah pondok itu terletak paling ujung sebelum masuk kawasan hutan. Mikasa menoleh ke kanan dan mendapati manik obsidian suaminya, menatap bagian bawah gaunnya tidak suka. Mungkin tensi suasana setelah pernikahan akan lebih buruk. Sepertinya Rivaille teramat tidak menyukai sesuatu yang kotor dan sebaiknya Mikasa harus rutin bersih-bersih. Ia tentu ingin jadi istri yang baik bukan?

Tanpa diminta kawanan butir-butir air, terjun bebas dari langit. Tepat di saat Rivaille akan membuka pintu. Mau tidak mau mereka harus tersiram air hujan dulu. Pria itu segera mengambil kunci di saku celananya, memasukan ujung benda itu ke dalam lubang pintu sambil menggerutu tidak jelas yang dialamatkan pada hujan. Lalu beberapa detik kemudian, Rivaille berhasil membuka pintu rumahnya. Tak lupa ia segera menyuruh Mikasa masuk, sebelum tubuh gadis itu semakin basah kuyup.

Sayangnya di dalam rumah sangatlah gelap. Jadi Mikasa memutuskan untuk diam di dekat pintu, menunggu Rivaille yang masuk terlebih dahulu untuk menyalakan lilin. Setelah Rivaille selesai menyalakan lilin, pria itu kemudian melirik sekilas barang-barang milik Mikasa yang terkemas rapi dan teronggok di ruang tamu. Kemarin malam, Irvin dengan suka rela membawakan barang-barang tersebut ke rumahnya.

Semilir bau segar tercium dari dalam rumah, walau sedikit tercampur bau khas tanah basah yang terkena air hujan. Mikasa yakin pria itu selalu membersihkan rumahnya bila ia sedang senggang.

Saat pendar-pendar cahaya dari beberapa lilin menghiasi ruangan, Mikasa mulai mengamati isi rumah pondok ini dengan kedua manik keabuan miliknya. Rumah ini terbilang kecil―tepatnya sederhana, karena hanya terdapat dua buah kamar tidur, ruang tamu, sebuah kamar mandi di sebelah dapur, dan di dalam dapur terdapat meja makan berukuran sedang.

Gadis bersurai hitam legam ini diantar Rivaille ke dalam sebuah kamar tidur―kamar tidur mereka. Manik keabuannya kembali mengobservasi benda-benda yang berada di dalam kamar tersebut. Ia dapat melihat sebuah tempat tidur ukuran sedang, dan lemari tua yang berdiri menghadap samping tempat tidur. Sebuah baju baja lengkap untuk berperang tergantung angkuh di dinding, sebelah lemari. Di sudut kamar, terdapat dua buah peti kayu yang kelihatannya terkunci rapat.

Observasinya berakhir ketika suara monoton Rivaille ditangkap oleh indera pendengaran Mikasa.

"Ganti bajumu," perintah pria itu sambil melemparkan salah satu kaos dan celana panjang miliknya, "kau bisa membereskan baju dan barang-barangmu esok hari."

Memang tak ada nada perhatian dari Rivaille, tapi pria bersurai kehitaman ini tahu Mikasa cukup lelah setelah diajak berjalan agak jauh. Kalian boleh tertawa, karena sesungguhnya Mikasa tidak benar-benar kelelahan. Pelatihan tentara tentu membuat ketahanan fisiknya bertambah dan melebihi ketahanan fisik perempuan pada umumnya.

Gadis bersurai hitam legam itu kini malah berpikir. Sayangnya air mukanya sama sekali tidak menunjukan ekspresi apapun. Hanya saja, manik keabuan miliknya terlihat menerawang. Bukankah inilah saatnya mereka melakukan malam pertama?

Dalam beberapa menit gadis itu masih diam terpaku, tidak sadar akan waktu yang terus berputar di sekitarnya. Mikasa sungguh tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, atau respon apa yang harus ia berikan. Bukankah seharusnya malam ini keduanya melakukan hal sakral seperti malam pertama?―asumsi itu masih mendengung di pikiran Mikasa. Tetapi tak ada seorang pun dari mereka yang mencoba bergerak, bahkan berinisiatif untuk melakukannya.

Tunggu, apakah Rivaille yang melempar baju padanya merupakan suatu pertanda bahwa pria itu tidak menginginkan dirinya? Tapi di perjalanan pulang, pria berambut kehitaman itu tidak bicara sama sekali, apalagi sampai membahas tentang hal ini dan bilang tidak ingin melakukannya.

Rivaille yang sedari tadi juga diam, hanya menatap wajah porselen oriental Mikasa―tentu dengan tatapan bosannya, kemudian ia mendengus pelan. Pria itu mungkin menyadari apa yang sedang istrinya pikirkan.

Rivaille berjalan mendekati Mikasa dan berdiri tepat di balik punggungnya. Tubuh Mikasa menegang saat Rivaille meraih tali-tali pengikat gaun di punggung gadis itu dengan jemari jenjangnya. Pria itu mulai melepas simpul tali pengikat gaun―perlahan tapi pasti.

Rivaille menghela nafas, "Aku tidak akan menyentuhmu secara intim, sebelum kau memperbolehkan aku untuk melakukannya,"

Mikasa refleks berbalik menghadap suaminya, dengan mulut menganga seperti ikan yang kekurangan oksigen. Air mukanya penuh riak ketidak percayaan. Ah, tepatnya Mikasa keheranan. Perkataan Rivaille begitu kontradiktif dengan kelakuannya, ini membuat gadis itu kebingungan. Apakah tindakan Rivaille yang membantunya melepas tali pengikat gaun merupakan sebuah kode, seperti meminta izin untuk menyentuhnya? Atau Mikasalah yang harus berinisiatif duluan? Pikirannya benar-benar kalut. Ia benar-benar jatuh dalam perangkap kata Rivaille.

Manik obsidian Rivaille masih menatap Mikasa tanpa ekspresi, mencoba menerka kembali apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh istrinya.

Namun beberapa menit kemudian―seakan pola pikir Mikasa mudah dibaca oleh Rivaille, pria itu kembali bersuara, "Aku pun tidak memaksamu melakukannya malam ini,"

Manik Mikasa membulat sempurna.

Rivaille mendecih pelan, "Terlebih kau masih terlalu muda, dan sekarang aku hanya ingin membantumu melepas gaun kotor ini."

Perlahan otak Mikasa mampu menangkap maksud dari monolog Rivaille. Gadis itu kembali berbalik memunggunginya, mengizinkan pria itu untuk kembali membantunya membuka simpul ikatan-ikatan gaun di punggungnya.

"Lalu, kenapa kau setuju untuk menikahiku?" tanya Mikasa pelan, bahkan suaranya hampir tenggelam dalam derasnya suara air hujan. Sebenarnya, itu adalah pertanyaan yang ingin ia tanyakan dari dulu, saat Rivaille setuju menikahinya.

Hening menyusup sejenak, di antara mereka berdua. Menyisakan derasnya suara air hujan yang begitu dominan.

Tanpa merasa terganggu dengan pertanyaan Mikasa, Rivaille masih setia melanjutkan kegiatannya, "Tentu saja karena si Tua Irvin itu mengancamku,"

Sebelum tamparan penuh amarahnya sempat melayang ke wajah tampan pria itu, Rivaille kembali melanjutkan, "tetapi, mungkin juga karena aku menginginkan seorang pendamping hidup."

Jujur, Mikasa tidak tahu apakah perkataan pria bersurai kehitaman tersebut tadi hanyalah sebuah bualan, atau memang itulah kenyataannya.

Sudah beberapa kali ia dibuat bingung oleh kalimat-kaliimat yang Rivaille ucapkan. Maka tidaklah aneh kalau perkataan pria itu membingungkan juga kali ini. Jadi, Mikasa memilih bungkam dan tidak merespon sama sekali. Membiarkan perkataan suaminya menguap di udara.

.

.

Setelah Rivaille selesai membantunya membuka ikatan-ikatan gaun tersebut, Mikasa segera berganti baju sesuai instruksi suaminya.

Malam itu sungguh hening. Yang terdengar hanya suara gagah petir, diiringi derasnya rintik air yang menabrak kasar tiap-tiap benda di bawahnya. Mikasa berbaring di sebelah Rivaille yang berjarak sebahu darinya. Selama beberapa belas menit, ia hanya menatap kosong langit-langit kamar dengan manik keabuannya. Mikasa mencoba memikirkan kembali makna dari semua kata-kata yang Rivaille lontarkan. Sayangnya ia cukup lelah, setelah melakukan beragam aktivitas hari ini. Sehingga dengan perlahan, kantuk menyerangnya dan mulai menariknya secara paksa ke dalam alam mimpi.

.

.

**Tbc**

.

.

* * *

**Ouput dari Kei:**

Jelas-jelas aslinya ini one-shot tapi kenapa saya buat multi-chaaaap?! Aaaaa... orz. Salahkan diksi saya yang begitu berputar-putar di fic ini ;;

Sekali lagi, thaks to darkestlight33 for created this wonderful fic. Thanksthanksthanks. But you erased this fic ;;^;;

Almost 31 Desember, so… happy new year! :3

_Kueii aka shiyu,_

_30 __August__2013__ ~ 30 Desember 2013._


End file.
